gtafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
侠盗猎车手：血战唐人街中的任务
本条目介绍了《侠盗猎车手：血战唐人街》中的所有任务。 主线任务 在《侠盗猎车手：血战唐人街》中，总共有65个任务，包括58个主线任务，5个PSP独有任务，以及2个云平台下载任务。 开篇 *Yu Jian（御剑） - 去肯尼的餐馆. 李武 *Pursuit Farce（追逐闹剧） - 去接单玲，甩掉警察。 *Under the Gun（枪火之下） - 找单玲练练近战攻击，并杀掉袭击肯尼餐馆的几个小混混。 *Payback（还魂记） - 单玲死了，找到杀害她的那伙人并干掉。 *The Wheelman（神偷怪盗）- 6小时内给陈昭明偷三辆超级跑车。 *Tricks of the Triad（交易有道）- 找两个贩毒人员做交易, 警察突击现场，把东西藏在安全屋里。 陈昭明 *Pimp His Ride（花样毁车） - 弄坏陈的对手的车子。 李武 *Natural Burn Killer（天然烧杀）- 有两个店铺不给李武付金钱，烧了它们。 *Recruitment Drive (GTA Chinatown Wars)（新人招募）- 找到一些被攻击的人，招募他们进三合会 陈昭明 *Whack the Racers（一路领先）- 帮助陈获得街头跑车比赛。 周明 *Stealing the Show（抢风头） - 爬到一个运输车的后头，并往周明的车上扔武器箱。 陈昭明 *Jackin' Chan（走投无路） - 解救被敌人围困的陈昭明。 周明 *Flatliner（一命呜呼） - 去机场偷到目标所在的救护车，并开回周明的公寓。 *Bomb Disposal（炸弹拆除）- 拆除三个炸弹，并阻止炸弹车炸掉周明想要的车。 李武 *Carpe Dime（天赐良机）- 夺取西班牙帮的一个毒品车，并开回肯尼的库房。 *Store Wars（商店大战） - 在西班牙帮攻击下，保护一些商店。 周明 *Driven to Destruction（怒不可遏） - 驾车到敌人地盘让周明射杀一些帮派成员，之后返回。 陈昭明 *Raw Deal（不平等对待） - 在一场交易中保护陈昭明。 [Heston|韦德·赫斯顿]] *The Tow Job（拖车工作） - 偷走一辆韩国的车，并且引起警察通缉停在警察局外头。 *The Tail Bagging the Dogs（顺藤摸瓜） - 干掉一个韩国人及他的同伙。 辛昭明 *Trail Blazer（毁尸灭迹） - 用油罐车摧毁一个赌点。 李武 *Copter Carnage（步步紧逼）- 在西班牙帮攻击下保护肯尼的货物，跟踪敌人的直升机到他们的库房。 *Kenny Strikes Back（绝地反击）- 从敌人的库房中抢夺一些货物。 韦德·赫斯顿 *Weapons of Mass Distraction（大规模杀伤性武器） - 赫斯顿在城中帮的大本营里安装了窃听器，摧毁所有的车子。 *Street of Rage（火力全开） - 从朝鲜帮派枪火中解救赫斯顿。 李武 *Missed the Boat? - Take a boat out to a drug deal and escape from the coast guards before bringing the drugs back to shore. Zhou Ming *Cash and Burn - Burn all of the Korean's goods at a construction site and kill security forces. *Dragon Haul Z（舞龙变装）- Steal a truck containing a dragon costume and after Zhou robs a bank, do the instructed moves in the dragon costume without arrousing too much suspicion and escape. Chan Jaoming *Sa-boat-age - Race Chan and protect him from the Spanish Lords. Hsin Jaoming *The Offshore Offload （离岸逃脱）- Rescue Hsin's men from the Feds, pick up Hsin's accountant and take them all to Castle Gardens. *One Shot, One Kill （一击必杀）- Snipe an FIB informant against Chan Jaoming and lose the wanted level. Chan Jaoming *Counterfeit Gangster（）- Destroy all of Chan's goods before the FIB recovers them. *Slaying With Fire（与火共舞）- Kill all of Chan's entourage. Zhou Ming *The Fandom Menace - Escort Zhou and two other Triad members while avoiding paparazzis. Wade Heston *Operation Northwood（诺斯伍德飞弹）- Chase a drug dealer to his warehouse, then destroy it with the car bomb. *Torpedo Run（鱼雷行动）- Destroy Zhou Ming's drug boat then take out his escaping gang members. Zhou Ming *So Near, Yet Sonar（远近不分）- Recover sunken goods from his sunken ship using a sonar. Hsin Jaoming *By Myriads of Swords（万“剑”穿心）- Kill two of the Midtown Gangster leaders unfaithful to Hsin and collect their IDs. *A Shadow Of Doubt（杯弓蛇影）- Tail two Koreans to their hideout. Lester Leroc *Double Trouble（祸不单行）- Take out some of The Lost gangsters and use the Monoglobe to destroy a building with The Lost members. Rudy D'Avanzo *Grave Situation（必死无疑）- Protect D'Avanzo from Jimmy Capra's men. Lester Leroc *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell!（）- Sell all of the AoD's drugs before the rivals do. Hsin Jaoming *Friend or Foe?（反目成仇？）- Breach the Koreans' hideout and obtain the FIB files. Wade Heston *Scrambled（模棱两可）- Destroy 3 Scramblers. Rudy D'Avanzo *Steal the Wheels（神偷怪盗2）- Steal Jimmy Capra's car. Hsin Jaoming *Arms Out of Harm's Way（无伤火拼）- Kill the Midtown Gangsters' arms dealer. *The Wages of Hsin（流动薪水）- Destroy the Koreans' hideout with explosives. Lester Leroc *Convoy Conflict（护航冲突） - Protect the Angels of Death convoy from The Lost MC members. Rudy D'Avanzo *The World's a Stooge（万无一失）- Take out three man mentioned in the record from Jimmy Capra's car. Wade Heston *Evidence Dash（证据销毁）- Destroy evidence in Wade's Admiral. Rudy D'Avanzo *Oversights（远程攻击） - Snipe Jimmy Capra and his men. Hsin Jaoming *A Rude Awakening（猛然惊醒） - Chase and kill Rudy D'Avanzo. Lester Leroc *See No Evil（小心翼翼） - Protect Lester and Meredith from the Angels of Death as he transports her to her house, without frightening her. Wade Heston *Wi-Find（天网寻人） - Hack the FIB files to identify the Triad's rat. Wu 'Kenny' Lee *Rat Race（你死我活） - Defend Kenny while he drives to warn Hsin Jaoming of Zhou Ming and Chan Jaoming's betrayal. Chan Jaoming *Clear the Pier（港口扫荡） - Chase and kill Chan Jaoming. Zhou Ming *Hit from the Tong（一记重击） - Kill Zhou Ming. Wade Heston *Salt in the Wound（伤口撒盐） - Chase and kill the real traitor. Exclusive to PlayStation Portable Chan Jaoming *Parking Pickle - Retrieve Melanie's van in some cargo crates and escape with the van. Melanie Mallard *Dock'u'mental - Let Melanie film a drug deal and protect both the deal and Melanie from the Yardies. *Factory Fun - Let Melanie document an illegal drug trade and kill the Yardies boss and the goons. *Half Cut - Toss drugs to dealers at alleys and escape from them and rival gangs along the way. Chan Jaoming *Sources - Kill the cameraman and kidnap Melanie for Chan Jaoming to kill. Downloadable through Rockstar Social Club Xin Shan *Deadly Xin - Gain a 3-star wanted level using a Rhino to distract the cops from Xin. *Xin of the Father - Lose a wanted level for an injured Xin and drive to instructed destination. Side Missions *Rampage! *Riding Shotgun *Noodle Run *HoboTron *Fast Tracks *Excess Delivery *Paramedic *Vigilante *Liberty City Gun Club *Firefighter *Taxi Driver *Time Trials *Street Races es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars pl:Misje w GTA Chinatown Wars pt:Missões do GTA Chinatown Wars ru:Миссии в GTA Chinatown Wars